Kingdom Hearts: Shadowed Memories
by PhantomNayru
Summary: “I…I’m not real, am I?” I whispered. “What are you talking about?” Sora asked. As if he wasn’t really there, Sora seemed to flash, like the sun’s reflection on the water. I got up, and ran away to the Seaside Shack. It was semidark in there, and the per
1. Episode 1

Kingdom Hearts-Shadowed Memories

Episode 1

"In a reflection, there was the face of a girl, face shaken with grief, with tears readable in her brilliant green eyes. Her soft, but messy brown hair lay over her shoulder, unusually so…No…that would never do…" I said to myself. A dream that had shaken my thoughts all day made me think about writing a new story. Of course it was about myself. I had been dreaming lately, of seeing my reflection. After a bit, a man in a black hood would appear. He would say,

"How could you love? You have no heart. You're just a nobody."

After that, I would wake up. But this time, I didn't remember waking up. I just wanted to get to the island to see Sora. Like always, we'd sit and watch the sunlight on the water, until we were called home. Sometimes, Wakka and Tidus would disturb the water by missing a shot in their ball game. For some reason, all of this was surreal today, like it had been ages since it happened. But I knew Sora. I had pulled him out of High Tide waters when we were little, because he fell asleep on the beach. We have been together since then. Of course, I knew that he didn't think of me the same as I thought of him. Men were too immature to recognize their soul mates. But, I had this anxious feeling, like I hadn't seen him in so long, so I scurried to the boat quicker than usual.

Up ahead, the boat was bobbing peacefully in the water. Today, it was on the opposite side of the dock. I climbed in, and started the short trip to Destiny Islet, or a tiny part of Destiny Islands, where we all lived peacefully.

I smiled, as I remembered Sora sleeping on the beach not to long ago, with his crazy red outfit, and tiny jacket.

That night, he was…an angel. It was an honor to brush the hair out of his eyes, and sit close to him. I sighed happily.

"I must mean something to him," I said aloud, "After all, he gave me my necklace."

I curled my fingers around the silver chain of the crown necklace. I came to shore abruptly, and fell out of the boat onto the island.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! She's here, guys!" came Sora's voice. I heard footsteps, and they halted. I got up, and brushed the sand from my outfit. My baggy green pants were almost tan with sand,

and I had barely set foot on the shore.

Then, I saw him. He was wearing a different outfit than usual. It was blacker, with red and some yellow belts. He also found a replica of the necklace he gave me. I smiles anyway.

"Sora! Your new clothes look so cool!" I exclaimed, and ran to hug him. He didn't hug back.

"Uh…excuse me, but who are you?" he said.

"Huh?" I backed off a bit, and laughed, "defiantly not Linx."

" Who's… Linx?" Sora asked. His face looked serious.

"Stop kidding around! I missed you!"

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life."

I stared blankly at Sora, and tears welled in my eyes. I lowered my gaze to the ground and tried to hide them.

"But, I've known you since you came here to Destiny Islands. I thought we were friends." He knew how much I hated practical jokes. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Linx. We could be friends."

He really wasn't joking. I lifted my head and looked into his blue eyes.

"Why don't you remember?" I whispered. Sora looked concerned. I fell to my knees in the sand.

"I know I'm not crazy. You gave me this necklace when we found each other in Traverse Town, before…" I said. I looked up.

"Before…?", Sora asked. He looked perplexed.

"Before we floated back to Destiny Islands from Kingdom Hearts, where Riku still is."

Sora dropped to his knees.

"How do you know about Kingdom Hearts…?" He asked.

"I…" I thought hard for a moment, "I don't remember…" I closed my eyes, and only saw Sora and I together on Destiny Islands. I didn't even remember what Riku looked like.

"Um, Linx?" Sora asked. I looked up.

"Does the name 'Kairi' mean anything to you?"

I shook my head.

"Naminé?"

Again, no.

"Organization XII?"

No.

"And…Then…" Sora thought out loud for a moment, "Roxas?" He asked.

Something clicked in the back of my head.

"It does sound a bit familiar…but, I can't remember why." I answered.

Sora gazed at me.

"I thought so…"

"What was that supposed to mean?" I thought to myself.

Sora reached out a hand to help me up, and froze. There were two people I recognized running towards Sora, who were also frozen.

Suddenly, a strong gale of wind blew my way.

I stood, covering my face with my arms. A cloud of Darkness appeared in front of me. From that cloud, a small human figure emerged, wearing a black cloak and hood. It was obviously female.

"How many times are you going to escape to the real world?" she asked. Her voice was gentle, almost sad.

"Do you want to keep hurting Sora?"

I shook my head no.

"But…what do you mean…real world?" I asked.

"In time, you'll realize what you have done to the worlds. He is part of you. Xemnas.

Really." said the girl. She ran her finger down Sora's cheek.

"I'm sorry. But, you can't know we have returned…" she whispered. She pulled out a pencil, and paper from her pocket, and began a quick drawing. Se then placed her hand on Sora's forehead.

"He has forgotten all about you, Linx. If you had just let Roxas take care of this, you wouldn't have to hurt Sora."

I backed up from the girl.

"What?"

The girl sighed, and removed her hood. She had pale skin, light blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes.

"Think of it this way. If something isn't really there in the first place, how can you get rid of it?"

"You…can't…" I answered.

"The three of us are different from the rest of the organization, and we are used because of it. We can't live inside out other's hearts, as they are light, and we are dark, but you…

You were an experiment." said the girl. Tears welled in my eyes, ad I lowered my head to hide them.

"What? Was I created for evil?" I whispered.

"Not for evil. Just to…be human." the girl answered. "We aren't human, Linx. We are…I am a Nobody."

There was a strong gale of wind, and the girl's eyes flew open in shock.

"I am sorry. They are listening. I'll have to…bring you back now."

She grabbed my hand, and there was a flash of light, and then…darkness.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

"Linx!"

I snapped up, hearing my name called. I saw water all around me, and I couldn't breathe.

Panicking, I tried to reach the surface. And then, I felt arms around me, pulling me upwards to the air. I surfaced, and coughed. Sora moved my hair out of my face.

"Are you alright? How did you get out here?"

I coughed again, and gasped for air. Sora was wearing his red outfit again. But his shoes and jacket were farther out on the beach.

Soon, we reached the shore, and I collapsed in the sand.

"It…was…just a dream…" I whispered. "I'm not hurting anyone!"

Sora put his hand on my head.

"Do you need to see my mom? She has medicine for you…" Sora asked.

Tears streamed down my face.

"NO! Didn't you just see that girl? She told me I was hurting you, Sora! And, she was talking about the real world! And Nobodies…and…I…" I said, but Sora put his hand over my mouth.

"Linx…nothing happened. You were asleep on the beach, and the tide took you out to sea."

I looked up at him, and moved away from his hand.

"I…I'm not real, am I?" I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. As if he wasn't really there, Sora seemed to flash, like the sun's reflection on the water. I got up, and ran away to the Seaside Shack.

It was semi-dark in there, and the perfect place to be alone. Tears burned my eyes, but refused to fall, and I thought about what the girl had said.

"What if all this really is an experiment?" I asked myself. If it was true, then all I knew, and all I loved was false. Even the place where I lived was fake. Sora was fake.

I put my head on my knees, and tried to shut out the girl's face.

I felt myself getting weaker, like it was draining a lot of my strength just to do so.

Eventually, I fell asleep, into the dream, but this time, it was more real.

I woke, under a beam of light. Sand was everywhere, and there was a giant object, sort of like a computer in the legends. There was a girl at the computer, and she seemed to be drawing something on the screen.

"_Linx." the girl said._

"_Hello Naminé." I said. Subconsciously, I felt as if something else was controlling me._

"_I'm going to break you out of here. I've decided…I'm not as important as you are in Xemnas's plan. After all, you aren't quite one of us, or one of them."_

"_Naminé! Don't say that…" I said._

"_Don't pretend to have a heart, because you don't." she snapped, and turned around in her chair. Her arm was in a sling._

"_I wish my body wasn't so fragile. No thanks to Kairi, I would've fought back. Xemnas…he caught my first plan to stop the organization. To get you out of here…when you went to the real world."_

_I nodded, but didn't recall those events. _

"_If he finds your memory files, he'll delete them again, until we finishes the programming. He wants you to take over, since you're body won't fade, like ours do._

_We take to long to regenerate." Naminé said, "Demyx wants to see you. He's in on my plan." _

_I nodded. _

"_I'll be careful not to be found." I said with a smile. Naminé rolled her eyes._

"_There she foes with her 'feelings' again," she whispered._

_I walked out of the computer room, and out into the hallway, and hear a splash of water._

"_D-Demyx?" I called._

"_Yeah?" his boyish voice answered my call, and instantly, I remembered his face._

"_Linx! It's been awhile." _

_I saw him walk around the corner waving. His hood was up, and he reached to remove it from his face. He smiled at me, like he was really happy. My head spun, and I fell to the ground._

"_Linx?" called Demyx, although I could barely hear his voice. Something I remembered flowed before my eyes._

_**I saw Demyx's face. He smiled. **_

"_**New member, huh? Wonder if this one's gonna work out." He said. He handed me a sword.**_

"_**The dream sword. This was created when you were born, from the memories of some…well, some pretty messed up people."**_

_**I took the sword, and it dissolved in my hand.**_

"_**It'll be there when you need it."**_

_I blinked, and saw Demyx again. This time, his face looked concerned._

"_Land legs, Linx. This world takes a little getting used to. Was it a memory flood?" he asked. I nodded._

"_Yeah…its no big deal…" I said._

"_What did you remember this time?" he asked. I laughed._

"_Just the blockhead in front of me, and my sword."_

"_HEY!" Demyx shouted. "You'll pay for that." He turned around, and I felt a splash of water on my face._

I opened my eyes to pitch darkness. Rain was falling on the roof of the Seaside Shack, and leaking through the spaces between the boards.

"I thought you'd never wake up." Said a voice. It was Sora's. He was sitting in front of the window, silhouetted against the moonlight.

"I hate it when you cry yourself to sleep. You've been doing that a lot lately. I don't know what makes you feel like you aren't real." Sora said. He turned his head to me, and the moon reflected in his tears. "You're real to me."

"I'm not so sure lately." I whispered. "But I've been…seeing things that are locked away in my memory. Like someone…tried to erase them. Every time I close my eyes, I dream, and the dreams seem so real. Maybe they were…my past-life."

Sora stood, and walked close to me. He kneeled so I could see his eyes.

"What if you can see your past life? All that matters now is that you're here." He said.

"But Sora, I think I saw you in the future, too. You didn't even know who I was, and I was told of the real world, then. I'm here only because someone…is using me." I said.

"But it's just a dream, because, you haven't gone anywhere that I haven't seen." Sora answered.

"I think I have. I think I'm the key to reviving…" I started, but I didn't finish my words. Sora kissed me softly.

"I think you're the key to defeating that evil in your mind, Linx." He said. I felt the skin on my face blush.

"I have to go home. Mom's probably worried." I whispered. Sora smiled.

"I won't let you go alone anymore."


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

"None of it ever really happened!" I assured myself, "All of this is just Data, I'm sure."

I laughed nervously, because I held, in my hand, the sword from my dreams the other day. Problem was, I had no Idea how I found it. It just…kind of appeared. I swung it around a bit. It was really light, but I feared it would be deadly if in the wrong hands.

"I'm getting out of here, today." I whispered to my sword, "Whether or not I really remember anything."

I sighed at my own stupidity, and put the sword down. In a tiny blink of light, it disappeared.

"Huh?" I asked, and tilted my head sideways. "What if I need this again?"

I picked up a wooden sword, and swung it around. A flash of green light brought back my sword.

"So that's how it works…" I exclaimed, eyes open in shock I heard a boyish laughter in response.

"Who's…Who's there?" I asked. The wind picked up, and a shadow appeared in front of me. A boy stepped out, and smiled.

"So…" He said, "I hear toy remembered me, and not Roxas." He laughed again, and something in the back of my head clicked.

"Demyx…" I said.

"Exactly. Score one to nothing!" he exclaimed, and proceeded to do a bit of a victory dance.

"Demyx, who's Roxas?" I asked. He stopped, frozen in mid-dance.

"Oh no. This could turn out deadly." He said. I tilted my head sideways, as if to say "How so?"

Demyx shook his head, and sighed.

"Well, lets just say he's someone very important to…uh…important to you, but Xemnas has screwed with your head, and you can't remember."

"I don't understand…" I said.

"He's truing to use you as a weapon, since you're not like anything before. You're not one of us, you're not one of them, and not one of those." He said, and pointed to a shadow of some object on the floor. "And well, Roxas is the only one who can stop this. But, only if you can remember the past."

I nodded, pretending to understand, although, I knew that I was being used, like what Naminé had said.

"So…why am I being used?" I whispered.

Demyx put a hand on his head.

"Oh boy. They've chosen the wrong guy…" He mumbled. I crossed my arms, and gave him an impatient look.

"It's just because of how you were born. Please, I don't know how, just when. So don't ask." he answered. It seemed as if his happiness slipped away from him.

"Do you think I'll ever remember?" I asked. Demyx nodded.

"Yeah! You're on your way. Even though your memory has been cleared twice, you still remember events where Naminé brought you to our hideout, and events before The Program was even started. But, you were not he original target of The Program." Demyx explained. A small breeze picked up, and Demyx looked around nervously.

"Who was the real target?" I asked.

"You're gonna have to remember that on your own!" Demyx said with a smile. "But I have to go now. Naminé needs my help. Maybe we can get another memory triggered before Xemnas comes to check on The Program." he nodded, and shadows engulfed him. I supposed that those were some sort of portal between the real world, and this world.

I sighed to myself, remembering an idea to make my dreams a story. Now, it was a bit more complicated. I remembered the dream that I had when I escaped to the Real World. The man in the black hood called me a Nobody, but according to my friends, I wasn't a Nobody. Was the man talking to me, or to someone I couldn't see? Something told me deep down inside that The Program produced that to make me forget. My stomach turned at the thought. I was really a part of an evil plot. But, what was the purpose? Especially with my friends, there was little hope of completing the project at hand.

"Naminé? What happened to me? How did I escape this world?"

I hoped she would answer me, but there came no sign of her appearance.

"Linx! Mail for you!" Came a voice. It was my mother's, who proceeded to slip my letter under my door. I picked it up, and stared at the front. All the return address said was: Naminé. I opened the letter, and found what I was hoping for.

_Linx,_

_You escaped once before, and Xemnas found out. We had to re-delete your memories, only to start again. Last time, you were released to destroy someone of importance for Xemnas's plot. You failed, so you had to be reset, for The Program to work properly. Then, he was suspecting that someone was interfering. Since then, there's a close watch on the system._

_I had to find a way to hide your memories, so they wouldn't be deleted. Soon after The Program was initiated again, you found a way to escape. Not to try and hurt Sora, like Xemnas's plan, but instead to live. He thought it was a mistake, and sent me to get you back, and fix Sora's memory. He told me to re-initiate The Program, but I lied, and refused. But, I'm suspecting a virus. You will be called something you really aren't._

_Keep walking, and Don't Be Afraid._

_Number Zero, The Witch,_

Naminé 

I refolded the letter in shock.

"Virus? Is that what that dream is?" I whispered. I quickly hid the letter in my desk.

"I need to try harder to remember. I want to get out of here." I said to myself. This wasn't what was supposed to be. Someone else was the target of this evil. Had I saved them? Or only caused more suffering?


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

"She's remembering you slowly." said Naminé. "I've made it so she can hear us."

I heard footsteps, and a swish of a cloak.

"So, I can just tell her I'm sorry, right?" came a voice. It was a gentle, boy's voice. He sounded depressed.

"Yeah." Naminé answered. The boy heaved a sigh.

"Linx. I'm not so sure of what I should say but, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for my stubbornness, I would be where you are. But, I was afraid. You said you couldn't live if you were forced to work for Xemnas by yourself."

"She's going to wake up soon. I have to close this conversation." Naminé said.

"Play. Please, Linx. Fight this evil…" but the boy's voice was cut off, and an image produced itself in front of my eyes.

"Sora!" I gasped, and sat up. But, when I sat up, nobody was around. I was sitting at my desk, and it seems as if I had fallen asleep there. I closed my eyes to remember the image. It was fuzzy, and hard to remember. It wasn't of Sora, and I was sure. However, he bore quite a resemblance to Sora. I remembered blonde hair, though…

"Wonder who it was?" I said to myself. It was awfully sweet for that boy to apologize to me, but I could not remember anything before a few days ago. As far as working for Xemnas, I was sure he couldn't control me, even before the program started.

I was slightly confused. The boy said it was his fault that I was here. It was because he was stubborn, that I was here.

O closed my eyes again, and thought hard. Nothing came. My memories were empty. I felt a longing to remember, and to get myself out of this place, and back into the Real World. Wind blew against the back of my head, and I thought nothing of it in the pursuit of my memories.

"So you want out, do you?" said a voice behind me. I jumped, and stood up out of my chair. There was a man with oddly spiked red hair, and there were markings under his eyes.

"Who are you?" I choked out. Even though the outfit was a dead giveaway of the Organization, I was afraid of him.

"Don't be afraid, I'm on your side." he said, and rolled his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he said sarcastically, with a sigh.

"Axel?" I said. Some sort of memory was surfacing. I could tell.

"Yep. Naminé sent me to try and trigger a memory flood. Xemnas is due to check up tomorrow."

I squinted at Axel, before I saw darkness.

"_I laugh every time I see you!" said Axel. "I mean, you're the newest addition to the darkness, and your element is Light! that's hilarious!" _

_I stared at him sourly._

"_Vexen and Demyx could crush you, because your element is Fire." I retorted. _

"_So? you're just a prissy shadow, because your element is Light." He said. "We could do this all day."_

_I waved my had and my sword appeared._

"_I can take you." I said. _

"_I doubt it. I'll go easy on you." Axel said. He raised his arms in the air, and two round weapons appeared. They were red and silver, and spiky. _

"_Lets not get us disintegrated, okay? Xemnas would have a cow if he lost you."_

_I smirked._

"_Can't die."_

_Axel rolled his eyes, and began the battle. I swung the sword once, and cut off the sleeve of his cloak._

"_Fine…" He said. A wall of flame appeared, and I ended up dodging it._

"_You suck at this." I said calmly. I swung the sword again, and hit Axel, knocking him towards the ground._

"_Don't worry. I went easy." I said, and began to walk away._

"_Don't let your guard down!" came Axel's voice. A ball of flame hit me in the back, and I was down._

"_What the hell…?" said Axel. I was disintegrating, but the particles glowed, and reappeared, as if I was just being rebuilt. _

"_Can't die. Don't you get it?" I asked._

"_Well done, kiddo. I'll see ya around." Axel said, and stepped into his shadow portal._

For a moment, all I saw was red, before I realized that it was Axel's hair.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, and offered a hand. I took it, and stood up.

"Yeah."

"The memory?" Axel asked.

"My element, that's Light, and that you suck at fighting."

Axel ruffled my hair.

"There ya have it. You are, after all, deemed the strongest."

"Thanks…But why?" I asked. Axel thought for a moment.

"Can't die. Don't you get it?" he stated, trying to mimic a girl's voice.

"Gee, thanks, Axel." I said, and rolled my eyes. He walked over to my desk, and picked up a picture. The one of Sora and I that Tidus took for us.

"You know…this isn't what was meant to be." Axel said. He took the picture of Sora out, and threw it on the floor. He then produced another picture from within the depths of his cloak. I picked up the photo from the floor, and stared at it. My heard told me that Axel wasn't lying.

"This is what's supposed to be." Axel said softly, and replaced the picture on my desk.

I rushed over to take a look, and felt my throat close. The picture was of me in a black cloak, hugging a boy in a black cloak from behind. The same boy that I could've sworn was Sora, but not…all at the same time.

"Who is it?" I gasped out. Axel gave me a sad look.

"Kid…no matter how much we all want to help, we can't tell you. You'll never get out of here, if we did the remembering for you." he said, "Look hard. Eventually, you'll know."

I looked up at him.

"Axel, am I a nobody?"

He looked down at me, with a surprised look on his face.

"Not exactly…it's like you are, but you aren't, all at the same time." He answered.

"Then why…do we look so happy? Nobodies don't have hearts." I said. Axel laughed to himself.

"Part of it, is that for us, the heart filters the good from the bad. The soul is where everything starts. That's why evil feelings, like hatred and revenge are felt more strongly, and feelings like Pain and Love are only felt slightly, if at all. But you guys… well, I'm not so sure that you have evil in you. If you do, its not enough to matter." He explained, "But that's just my own thoughts."

I giggled, and looked up at him.

"I believe you." I said. Axel smiled, and put his hand on the back of his head.

"You're different. Just remember that if those stupid viruses come back."

I nodded.

"Thanks for your help. I'll try to remember this boy, I promise." I said. Axel put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck, kiddo. I hope to hear from you soon."

With that, shadows engulfed him, and transported him back to the real world.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

"Were you grounded, or something?" asked Sora, "You didn't come here yesterday."

I nodded, although it was a lie.

"I guess because I didn't go home for two days in a row." I said. We were sitting on the beach of the Islet, eating sea-salt ice cream, feet covered in water from the ocean. Deep inside of me, I knew that this Sora wasn't real, and I was becoming more and more distant from him. I knew that there would be a problem if I ignored him completely.

"Linx…" Sora said to me. I turned my head to see him staring out at the open ocean,

popsicle stick in hand.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. I was stunned by his comment, and tried to respond.

"N—no! Why would you say that?" I asked. Sora sighed, and threw the popsicle stick out onto the waves.

"Never mon. It was nothing." Sora said. He got up, and began to walk away. I followed him, and saw that he was going to the cove, were there were numerous places to sit and think.

"Sora!…" I called. He didn't respond. I walked closer, and touched his shoulder.

"Linx…you're just…not the same…" Sora said. "You've changed, since I kissed you."

I shook my head furiously.

"No! It's not that…" I started, but Sora began to think.

'For a while, I've been feeling like you're right. Maybe this is fake."

"Maybe it is, Sora, but…I'm here now! I know I'm not fake." I responded. I thought of the note from Naminé.

"This might be the virus…"I said. Sora flashed for a moment, and then, again. I waved my hand as if holding a sword, and my Dream Sword appeared.

"Damn…" Came the voice of a man. A wind blew, and Sora froze. Shadows appeared everywhere, and there was a man in a black cloak standing behind them.

"So you didn't fall for it. This means you are ready to fight the heartless…" Said the voice.

"Heartless?" I whispered.

"Yes. Creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts." He said. He paused to snap his fingers. "ATTACK!"

A Heartless jumped at me. I swung my sword, and defeated it. More appeared, as I swung the sword, and jumped to avoid various attempts at my life. The shadows sunk into the ground, and I couldn't hit them. Then, they all decided to attack at once. It was almost overwhelming. I braced myself against the attack, but then, they stopped.

"Xemnas, we need her, remember? Why ambush her?" Came a voice. It was a man that I didn't know.

"Vexen, get out of the way. You can't redeem yourself. You're a traitor to everyone. Besides, this will only make her stronger." Said Xemnas. I got up, and saw that the man called 'Vexen' was standing in front of me. I ran, only to be confronted my more shadows. More Heartless. I swung my sword relentlessly at the beings. Up ahead, was the ocean. If I swam far enough, I might be able to escape.

"Linx! You can never run away!" Shouted Xemnas. The water was freezing, and made it hard to breathe, but I pushed forward. I couldn't let him win. There was a faint violet light up ahead, and I decided that that was the goal. The water was way too cold for the morning hours, anyway. I knew I couldn't make it, it was beyond normal to be able to. My eyes were flooded with another memory, as I swam. One last breath, and I was underwater, into a memory.

_"Roxas…you don't have to go…" I said to the ceiling. I was in a room full of death. A room were new beings were created. Beings like myself. I knew, now more than ever, that I wasn't of normal birth, but I…couldn't accept the fact that I was created. Xemnas was going to send Roxas into the computer, again. This time to try and make him evil, or something. Last time, it was to fix Sora's memories. This time…It was to destroy Sora. I wondered silently if Roxas could destroy is own other. _

_ "I won't let him…" I cried, and tears fell to the ground. I wiped them away, and stood. _

_"Not if I can help it." _

_No matter how much I argues with him, he wouldn't back down, and let me go instead. I even came up with an excuse that I couldn't stand Xemnas. Nobody could. He was our Boss. I waved my hand, and my sword appeared. _

_ "I'm sorry, Roxas. But I must do this." I said. I pulled up my hood, and walked into the darkness. _

Light flowed into my eyes, and I coughed water from my lungs.

"Linx?" Came a voice. It was a harsh, girly voice. "How the hell did you get here?" She exclaimed.

"R—roxas?" I coughed.

"No duh. I'm Larxene…" She said.

"Who?" I asked. I didn't remember her.

"Oh shit…Your memories…" She whispered. I opened my eyes. A girl with brilliant blonde hair and blue eyes was staring into my face. She stood, and turned to get something.

"They'll be back soon. Put this on." She handed me a black cloak, identical to all that were worn by the others.

"Wh—what?" I gasped.

"No time! No time to explain!" Larxene shouted. "Just do it!"

She then stared to hit random keys on the computer behind her, and the light above me started to glow.

I moved and slipped into the cloak, and put the hood up.

"Get out of here!" She said, and pointed to a door. I ran, and head angry voiced behind me. Xemnas and Vexen were angry that they lost me. I ran through the door to find myself in a mansion library. I walked up stairs, to the shelf, and took out the only book that wasn't red, it was black. the pit, which led to the room Larxene was in, closed up in a flash of light. I backed up a bit, and stared. A table and chairs appeared, and in one of those chairs sat Naminé. She smiled.

"Hello Linx. Welcome back."

"What's going…on?" I whispered.

"The answer is in your hands." Naminé answered. I looked at the title of the book I held.

"Shadowed Memories?" I asked. I opened the book, and my eyes filled with darkness…


End file.
